Information technology (IT) systems in some enterprises may become massive and complex systems that incorporate a myriad of computer-based and non-computer-based entities. IT systems may include thousands of servers and applications to conduct business. The IT systems include some applications that may operate on one or more servers that include substantial operating costs. These servers may host one or more applications. Some servers in IT systems may employ proprietary Unix based operating system servers that may be more expensive to operate than non-proprietary PC based servers employing a Linux operating system.